


Wonderful Life

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri didn’t know what to say.There wasn’t much one could say in a situation like this, even when you have been in it yourself.Victor was heartbroken.Their sweet, lovely Makkachin had passed during the night.





	Wonderful Life

Yuuri didn’t know what to say.

There wasn’t much one could say in a situation like this, even when you have been in it yourself.

Victor was heartbroken.

Their sweet, lovely Makkachin had passed during the night.

Victor had cradled her all through the night, even after her body started to grow cold.

Makkachin had been Victor’s everything for so long, that her passing left Victor in ruins.

Yuuri let out a soft coo of comfort as he held Victor close, the old man ever silently crying to his chest.

Victor was not a loud crier, he wasn’t an ugly crier, he was a perfect cried. Something that made him a little jealous.  

He brushed Victor’s hair out of his face, getting a small glimpse of the tear stain on his husband’s cheeks.

“She’s gone,” Victor mumbled weakly. Clearly still unable to believe what had happened.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled softly while leaning down to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead, “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

“But she’s gone, Makka’s gone,” Victor mumbled while pressing himself harder into his chest.

Yuuri smiled sadly as he hugged Victor tightly, he had thought they would have more time with the poodle.

The poodle that had helped them get, who had been there for all their bad days and all the good days too.

Yuuri could still remember their wedding day when the brown poodle came running down the aisle with their wedding rings attached to her collar. She had dived for them, causing all their wedding guests to laugh in amusement at the overexcited dog.

It had been such a lovely day and Makkachin made that day all the more special.

“I miss her,” Victor mumbled while lifting his head up slightly to look at him.

“I miss her too,” he agreed while pushing the hair out of his face, “But Makka had a long and happy life, Vitenka, and it was her time to go.”

“I didn’t want her to go,” Victor said stubbornly.

“And you think I wanted Vicchan to go?” he responded, causing his husband to stare at him with wide eyes for a moment.

“It was her time to go, Vitenka, and she is in a better place now. She’s not in any more pain, her eyes aren’t blurry and her hearing is clear. She had a wonderful life with you, but it was her time to go,” he explained.

“She had a wonderful life with us,” Victor corrected him with a pout.

Yuuri couldn’t help the soft laughed the left him but he nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes, she had a wonderful life with us,” he said while wiping away his husband’s tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161807590665/could-you-write-something-with-viktors-tears)


End file.
